The present invention facilitates a distribution of information. In particular, according to some embodiments, vehicle control information is provided to an operator of a vehicle.
An operator of a vehicle, such as a driver of an automobile, often needs to be made aware of vehicle control information. For example, a driver needs to know the speed limit of the road on which he or she is currently driving. Similarly, a driver approaching an intersection needs to know if he or she will be required to slow down or stop at the intersection.
To provide this type of information, signs and traffic lights are typically placed along a road. For example, a town may post a number of speed limit signs along a street and place traffic lights at certain intersections. However, such an undertaking can be expensive (e.g., the town may need to pay a lot of money to install and maintain the signs and traffic lights). In addition, too many of these signs (e.g., signs providing speed limits, street names, parking regulations, and directions to important locations such as hospitals, airports, and police stations) can present a confusing and unattractive appearance.
Another disadvantage is that signs need to be replaced when information changes. For example, a large number of signs may need to be replaced when a city reduces a speed limit. Similarly, a town may find it impractical to install temporary traffic lights at intersections (e.g., during a parade or fair). In the case of traffic lights, still another problem is that a power interruption or an equipment failure can prevent drivers from receiving information.
Moreover, some kinds of information cannot be effectively provided in this way. For example, a sign indicating that one speed limit is in effect on weekdays while another speed limit is in effect on weekends might confuse a driver. Similarly, a sign indicating that drivers must stop at an intersection between 7:00 AM and 9:00 AM on school days might not be understood (e.g., the driver may not know the time or whether it is a school day).
Yet another problem is that the same information must be provided to all drivers and (to all vehicles). In some cases, however, it may be desirable to provide different information to different drivers (e.g., a lower speed limit to a driver who is learning how to drive) and/or to different vehicles (e.g., tractor trailers may need to yield at a particular intersection while automobiles do not). Similarly, some drivers may prefer to receive different information and/or to receive information in different ways. For example, one driver may prefer to have a five-second xe2x80x9cyellowxe2x80x9d traffic light indication while another prefers only a three-second indication.
To alleviate problems inherent in the prior art, embodiments of the present invention introduce systems and methods to distribute information, such as vehicle control information.
According to one embodiment, vehicle control information is determined, the vehicle control information being dependent on time information, operator information, and/or vehicle information. The determined vehicle control information is then transmitted to a vehicle device. According to another embodiment, intersection control information is determined and transmitted to an automobile device.
According to another embodiment, vehicle control information is received at a vehicle device, the vehicle control information being dependent on time information, operator information, and/or vehicle information. It is then arranged for the vehicle control information to be provided to an operator. According to another embodiment, intersection control information is determined and transmitted to an automobile device.
According to another embodiment, time-dependent vehicle control information is determined and transmitted to a vehicle device. According to still another embodiment, operator-dependent vehicle control information is determined and transmitted to a vehicle device. According to yet another embodiment, supplemental vehicle information is determined and transmitted to a vehicle device.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises: means for determining vehicle control information, the vehicle control information being dependent on at least one of: (i) time information, (ii) operator information, and (iii) vehicle information; and means for transmitting the vehicle control information to a vehicle device.
Another embodiment comprises: means for determining intersection control information; and means for transmitting the intersection control information to an automobile device.
Another embodiment comprises: means for receiving vehicle control information at a vehicle device, the vehicle control information being dependent on at least one of: (i) time information, (ii) operator information, and (iii) vehicle information; and means for arranging for the vehicle control information to be provided to an operator.
Another embodiment comprises: means for receiving intersection control information at an automobile device; and means for arranging to provide the intersection control information to an operator.
Another embodiment comprises: means for determining time-dependent vehicle control information; and means for transmitting the time-dependent vehicle control information to a vehicle device. Still another embodiment comprises: means for determining operator-dependent vehicle control information; and means for transmitting the operator-dependent vehicle control information to a vehicle device. Yet another embodiment comprises: means for determining supplemental vehicle information; and means for transmitting the supplemental vehicle information to a vehicle device.
With these and other advantages and features of the invention that will become hereinafter apparent, the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims, and the drawings attached herein.